1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trading cards in general and in particular to a trading card having thereon indicia relating to a particular person, place, object, or character or a plurality thereof and which also has voice and other sounds stored in a well-known voice chip. The voice and/or sounds are related to the indicia depicted on the face of the card and can be heard by selectively activating the self-contained circuitry coupled to the voice chip.
2. Description of Related Art
Trading cards are well known in the industry today and typically include sports figures such as football players, baseball players and the like or places such as the Grand Canyon, the Hanging Gardens of Babylon and the like or objects of interest such as birds, animals, and, more recently, cartoon characters such as those from prominent cartoon movies. They are printed using conventional and current printing techniques and are typically printed on both sides using multiple colors and sometimes are combined with foil stamping, embossing, or coatings. These cards are packaged and distributed to the public for sale. They are purchased by individuals interested in the particular indicia on the cards.